Ten Easy Steps to Become a Spirit Detective
by Light Derived from Darkness
Summary: Written by Urameshi Yusuke. Co-authored by Kuwabara Kazuma, Youko Kurama, and Jaganshi Hiei. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Table of Contents

**Yusuke's Unofficial Guide to becoming a Spirit Detective**

_by Urameshi Yusuke, current Head Spirit Detective of Earth_

_And with the help of Kazuma Kuwabara, Youko Kurama/Shuichi Minamino, and Jaganshi Hiei._

****

**Table of Contents:**

**Introduction by Lord Koenma Daioh**

**Chapter One – Sharpening the Mind: Concentration and Focus**

**Chapter Two – Spirit Energy: Origins and Use**

**Chapter Three – The Spirit Gun: The Devastating Savior**

**Chapter Four – Demons, Part One: Identification**

**Chapter Five – Demons, Part Two: Offensive Actions**

**Chapter Six – Demons, Part Three: Defensive Actions**

**Chapter Seven – Other Spiritual Beings**

**Chapter Eight – Chain of Command**

**Chapter Nine – Advanced Training**

**Chapter Ten – A History of Human/Demon Conflicts and Resolutions**

**Conclusion by Lord Enma Daioh**

**To the aspiring Spirit-Detective-in-Training,**

Before we begin with the reading, let me just congratulate you on having been selected by Spirit World as a potential Spirit Detective, the front line of defense of humanity and the mortal world. This manual will provide you with ten most basic principles of being one of the protectors and preservers of the mankind, and thusly the fate of Spirit World itself as well. The responsibilities attached to this assigned duty are not to be taken lightly, but then you would have had to realize this to have come this far in becoming an official Spirit Detective.

Your training will not be easy as well, and it all starts with your completion of reading this manual and fulfilling what is chosen by your instructor. This book will cover the ten most primal but important aspects of becoming a Spirit Detective. The Table of Contents preceding this introduction will show you in what order you will be learning these vital principles of becoming a Spirit Detective, and it is required that you pay close to attention to all that you read so that it will be of use to you.

While I am not overly excited that this book is going to be written by Yusuke Urameshi, who over the years has used some rather, unorthodox practices in being Spirit Detective, I believe this book will be essential to your training.

With this briefly said, I will now leave you to read the rest of this informational guide so that you may begin the learning process. Pay close attention to all that you are taught, and I hope that your training and teachings are successful and make you into the best protector that you can become. And please let me state that Iam only writingthis introduction because Yusuke's holding me in my office against my will. Please send help immediately!

_Lord Koenma Daioh,_

**Surrogate Ruler of Spirit World**


	2. Chapter One Sharpening the Mind Concen...

Note: Regular Words denote Yusuke's excerpts 

**Bold Words denote Kuwabara's excerpts**

_Italicized Words denote Kurama's excerpts_

Underlined Words denote Hiei's excerpts

** Chapter One – Sharpening the Mind: Concentration and Focus**

You're probably some cocky kid that's only now just waltzing into Spirit World thinking you can kill off any demon that lunges at you. Well, this manual's here to tell you that you can't! And I would know, I was in the same situation you were, thinking I could take on anything at one point. And it just isn't true. I got the scars to prove it.

Now I know what you're thinking about this first section of my guide. "How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when some bloodthirsty freak is trying to tear my quivering limbs off?" With enough practice and some kickass determination on your part, this aspect of fighting will become natural and there won't be any need to worry.

First off, you gotta shed all those doubts. Fear, anger, all those things weigh you down like tying boat anchors to your ankles. I know you're gonna be scared, probably terrified of at least half the demons you're gonna fight in the future, hell I sure was at times. It's like seeing your worst nightmares manifested into flesh for crying out loud. But you have to tell yourself that they're just as mortal as you, and no matter how tough they are they gotta have a vulnerability somewhere; there's no such thing as a being who's perfect and unbeatable. Everyone, and every_thing_, has their weaknesses.

And now with that shred of virtuous bullshit aside, I move on to the next aspect I mentioned. Anger. It can be your greatest friend and bitterest enemy, or so Kurama tells me. In fact I think I'll let him take over for this department of the guide for now.

_Sorry about my abrupt excerpt, but Yusuke seems to think I would be better suited to explain this. Anger can indeed be your friend or your enemy, depending upon how you utilize it, and just how potent it is._

_Anger can be a blinding factor when you are in the heat of battle, and can easily distract you. Revenge is something that can plague you to no end, and it will make you fight and think irrationally. It strips you of your sanity at times, and robs you of your senses all of the time. And when this happens, your attacks will weaken because your focus is not on their strength, merely its aftermath._

_But anger can be a factor that leads you to become stronger as well. It is our bonds with our friends and the love for our families that can empower us, and you must concentrate on what is and was good, not of the evil that tainted it. It is only natural and instinctive that we become angry, hateful, letting our actions be judged by the blackness of our wrath, but you must overcome it with reasoning and the remembrance of happier times. Do you believe your allies and friends and loved ones would wish to see you a mindless fighter, bent on doing whatever it takes to win and nevertheless losing because of inaccuracy, or a leveled warrior who is able to remain collected and protective? _

_It is your choice if Anger will help or harm you, and I have had experience with both choices on my part. Just remember, either you must chose the force that drives the goodness with beings…or the darkness._

Okay…like I said he could explain it a bit better than me.

That's a bit of an understatement, isn't it?

** Shut up, nobody asked you anyways runt!**

Both of you shut up! I'm not writing this book up so we could argue throughout the entire thing, and stop entering your vulgar conversations into this! If anyone's going to be profane, it's gonna be me.

_Now that is not an understatement._

All right, moving on to the next section…


	3. Chapter Two Spirit Energy Origins and ...

**Chapter Two – Spirit Energy: Origins and Uses**

_We now move on to the second chapter of this rather unauthorized guide, Spirit Energy and its Origins and Uses. Kazuma Kuwabara will be teaching you the basics of this phenomenon that exists within all beings._

**Uh, yeah. Spirit Energy is something that's in every person you come upon, humans and demons; even those weirdoes givin' you the eye from a dark alleyway have it. And with each time you use it, Spirit Energy grows and becomes stronger within you, so it has to be handled carefully and with respect as any other part of you body should be.**

**According to Koenma's research team, Spirit Energy has existed since the beginning when both humans and demons were emerging, and they each took their separate forms. But demon and spirit energy are still related, like distant cousins or something. And they glow different colors, personally I like the blue a lot better than the blood red energy demons have…**

This is pointless, he's going to go on forever about useless information that isn't going to teach anyone anything…

**And now let me give you a demonstration on proper use of Spirit Energy by obliterating this puny and ugly demon helping me to write this stupid guide…**

All they'll end up seeing is your blood stains all over these pages, and not the fight itself you moronic oaf…

Will the two of you cut it out? This little scuff is definitely not going to be our demonstration of having demons as companion fighters…

**Fine then, tell shrimpy to stay out of this then. As to what I was saying before, Spirit energy is related to the same energy used by demons, but it circulates in a different way through the body. And it depends a lot more on your feelings and what your mood is too; demon energy doesn't take the same concentration that spirit energy does because they're both with it already evolved, though for my little 'companion fighter' here it doesn't seem to have grown much if at all…**

_I guess I'll have to continue from here since the two of them are fighting. They truly may stain the rough copy of this with their blood…_

_As Kuwabara was saying, Spirit Energy is less developed in humans at birth than with demons, in most cases at least. There are exceptions to this rule, but for the most part only those with just a bit more Spirit Energy than usual are ever detected and then brought to the afterlife to be trained. Obviously since you're reading this you're one of the select who's energy made the quota._

_While its origins are rather clear cut with its natural development, its uses can sometimes become a gray area. You have chosen the path to use yours obviously for the good of mankind, but there will be times when you will be tempted to use it for greedy and selfish reasons. Corruption is everywhere, and thus it should be recognized._

_Yusuke will now be taking over as I need to go and pry Kuwabara and Hiei off of one another as they attempt to kill the other._

You're gonna want to use your powers for selfish reasons obviously, no doubt. I mean you could easily use a Spirit Gun to get into that stupid bank vault, or get back at that guy who gave you a dirty look, but abusing your abilities like that's gonna wind you up in trouble.

Since the rest of this manual talks about using it right, I'm gonna talk about misusing it for right now. First off, using Spirit Energy too often is like making yourself a rotting carcass; it'll attract demons by the dozen to you if you use it a lot. Many apparitions feed off of either fresh or deluded Spirit Energy, and they're not gonna spare you if you're young or a girl or frightened. Hell, if you're any of these things you're probably worse off than ever. If you keep it limited, however, then these things aren't bound to happen, and using it only when necessary decreases the risks of biting off way too much than you can chew.

Second of all, using it for kicks and pleasure is morally wrong. Sure, you're gonna say that with my attitude over the years that I shouldn't be one to talk, but I know the outcome of using Spirit Energy selfishly. It becomes distorted, and according to experiments done in Spirit World, greed and selfishness cause a corrosion in the energy to occur, and it becomes like demon energy instead. This might sound farfetched, and it doesn't happen often since it has to be abused constantly and over a long period of time, but it has happened. And it can to you. Never think yourself above all of that crap, or you're gonna get yourself buried in it in the end.

As for the third reason, Spirit Energy takes a major toll on your body over time too. Sure, you'll get used to it after handling it for a while, but if you keep using it over and over again your physical well-being's gonna suffer. And in the worst scenario, it could dabble into your life energy as well. That's right, one too many beams and you've just shot you future right out your friggin finger. This usually wouldn't happen, considering you can feel if your body's gettin' worn down and such, but as I said, it can happen.

If you're a demon and reading this, I shall remind you that the same principles hold the same regard to demons. More so if anything. Demons have a natural tendency to abuse their powers and abilities greatly, sometimes to the point where they lose touch with their own health, but that is what leads to their demise in the end. You'll have unknowing committed suicide.

This is an extra step for demons, because they must fight inborn tendencies to kill, and follow by the rough code of survival. But in the mortal world it isn't the same, and just because you have the power doesn't mean you have to use it in the greatest way. You're going to have to swallow that ego of yours and keep your pride restricted or you're going to end up on the wrong side of our weapons one day.

It takes patience, and it's going to be difficult to do all this, even if it sounds easy here in print. But you can get through it with the right amount of persistence. And sometimes demonic abilities can help in your tracking skills and other methods of sensing out enemies. It will be up to you to judge if you are misusing your skills or not, but in the end regardless you will have to live with the conclusion you created for yourself.

_That concludes the second chapter on Spirit Energy. Please proceed to the third chapter on the basic principles of summoning and controlling the Spirit Gun._

**And keep your yap shut this next chapter too Hiei…**


End file.
